celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Icewind Dale
Icewind Dale is a sparsely-populated region, with human settlements known as the Ten Towns spread throughout. Background Multiverse Timeline A small region, populated largely by adventurers and nomadic vikings who follow the herds through the mountains. Icewind Dale is the Icy North of the Forgotten Demons realm. Of note are the Ten Towns, areas of fixed population that are said to house many outcasts and odd sorts. The Ten Towns were turned to nothing more than ten ruins by to the Infected invasion. The icy north began the road to recovery after Amaterasu and Sparrow drove one of the Infected generals away. The Noblesse Oblige was subsequently awarded control of the region, to help with the rebuilding of the towns. With the Ten Towns more or less restored, the Noblesse Oblige has turned to the construction of an eleventh town, Barrow Shander, populated by Crimeans and natives alike. At the foot of Kelvin's Cairn, the town has at its centre a massive fortress, still partially under construction, that will someday serve as a stronghold for the faction. Florina is a permanent resident of the town, and has unwittingly become the representative of Noblesse Oblige to the locals. After the Terra Stabilization arc, this world was consolidated with Baldur's Gate to form Faerûn. Places *'Kelvin's Carin:' A lone, 1,000 ft. (304.8~ meter) tall mountain, immediately beside a valley of nearly another 1,000 feet. The Battlehammer clan of dwarves used to live on the loose slopes, and they sold the iron they mined to the nearby town of Bryn Shander. At one point a mage named Akar Kessel took over the Ten Towns, and caused an avalanche using the power of Crenshinibon. *'Bryn Shander:' The capital of the Ten Towns, and meeting place of it's ruling council. It is represented by it's council spokesman Cassius, and is a trading town. It is the only one not on a lake, and it is well fortified, being walled and atop a hill, surrounded by icy plains. *'Ten Towns:' Lonelywood, Caer-Konig, Caer-Dineval, Termalaine, Targos, Easthaven, Dougan's Hole, Good Mead, and Bremen make up the Ten Towns, along with the capital of Bryn Shander. *'Barrow Shander': Also known as the Eleventh Town, this half-built town is located at the foot of Kelvin's Cairn, north off the capital. It is being constructed as a permanent residence for soldiers of the Noblesse Oblige, as both Crimean and native labourers help to rebuild the region in the wake of the Infected Invasion. The town is currently experiencing frequent clashes with ice dragons and their ilk. While it is welcoming of visitors, it if fortified and carefully guarded, and a stronghold is being built in the centre of the town - it is slated to become a secondary headquarters for the presiding faction. Inhabitants Florina is currently a permanent resident of Barrow Shander, after deciding to do what she could to help out there. Involved with much of the town's goings-on, she will likely not hesitate to fight back against anyone who attacks the town. After Alan Schezar's attack on Castle Crimea, most of the surviving members of the Noblesse Oblige have relocated to Icewind Dale. They currently reside in Barrow Shander, massing their forces and preparing for a counterattack against the pirate. Bestiary Wolves - Nowhere near as friendly as a certain other wolf living in the area at the moment, these predators are a common sight in Icewind Dale. Though a lesser threat for a trained warrior, they are certainly not to be underestimated. If possible, stay clear. Yeti - Brutish monsters that roam the country's tundras, Yetis are extremely dangerous foes, which nonetheless produce a great amount of meat, and their pelts can be valuable if skinned properly. Trolls - Skinny, aggressive humanoids with a great ability to regenerate. Even decapitation is only an inconvenience to them without the tools to prevent it. They also have a weakness to fire. The most common species in Icewind Dale is, naturally, the Ice Troll. Myconids - Mushroom headed humanoids that lurk underground, and communicate with spores. Some higher members of the species can cast magic, and even resurrect animals as undead. They are intelligent, and can be reasoned with, but are still dangerous in their own right. See also * Link External links Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Stub Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds